5.04 Der kleine Prinz/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 4 - Geschrieben von: Brian K. Vaughan & Melinda Hsu Taylor Regie: Stephen Williams ---- Rückblende der Searcher, nachts. Jack steht draussen und Kate kommt dazu, die den schlafenden Aaron trägt. JACK (flüstert): Hey. KATE: Oh, Du musst nicht flüstern. Wenn er schläft, dann auch richtig. JACK (lacht): Wenigstens einer von uns kann schlafen. KATE: Ich brauche schon mehr als zwei Nächte, um mich wieder an normale Betten zu gewöhnen. Was machen wir wegen ihm? Wegen Aaron. JACK: Ich weiß es nicht. KATE: Ich habe viel über ihn nachgedacht. Wusstest, dass Claire auf dem Weg nach L.A. war, um ihn zur Adoption freizugeben? JACK: Nein. Nein, das wusste ich nicht. KATE: Ich denke, wir sollten sagen, dass er mein Kind ist. JACK: Was? KATE: Wir könnten sagen, dass ich im sechsten Monat schwanger war, als ich gefangen genommen wurde und dass ich ihn auf der Insel zur Welt gebracht habe. Niemand wird es je erfahren. JACK: Kate, nein. Du musst nicht... (seufzt) Es gibt andere Wege. KATE: Nach all den Menschen, die wir verloren haben--Michael, Jin, Sawyer... kann ich ihn nicht auch noch verloren. JACK: Sawyer ist nicht tot. KATE: Nein. Aber er ist weg. Gute Nacht, Jack. JACK: Kate... Wenn wir sicher sein wollen, wenn wir die Menschen, die wir zurückgelassen haben, beschützen wollen, muss ich morgen früh alle von uns davon überzeugen, zu lügen. Wenn ich das alleine machen, werden sie nie einverstanden sein. Also frage ich zuerst dich. Bist du auf meiner Seite? KATE: Ich war immer auf deiner Seite. geht davon Auf dem Festland „''Drei Jahre Später“. Kate betrachtet sich in Suns Hotelzimmer in einem Spiegel, Sun kommt dazu. SUN: Wie passt es? KATE: Es ist perfekt. Danke für die Leihgabe. SUN: Steht dir großartig. (seufzt) Bist Du sicher, dass Du das machen willst? KATE (lacht): Es war deine Idee. AARON: Mami! KATE: Aaron, Liebling, Mami muss kurz raus und eine Erledigung machen. Ich werde bald zurück sein. Ok? Und dann können wir wieder nach Hause. SUN: Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, Kate. Es gibt Süßigkeiten in der Minibar und der Fernseher empfängt hundert Sender. Es wird uns hier gutgehen. KATE: Sun... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn Du nicht hier wärst. Danke. SUN: Jeder Freund würde das machen. KATE: Ok, gut, ich werde bald zurück sein. Ok, sei nett zu Sun. Ok, Liebling? SUN: Viel Glück. verlässt das Hotelzimmer, unmittelbar danach kommt ein Lieferant zu Sun. MANN: Eine Lieferung für Sie, Ms. Kwon. SUN: Vielen Dank. Danke. nimmt einen größeren Umschlag entgegen, der Mann geht wieder weg und Sun schließt die Tür. SUN (zu Aaron): Ich bin gleich wieder da, Kleiner. Nebenzimmer öffnet sie die Lieferung und entnimmt ihr Überwachungsberichte und Fotos von Ben und Jack vor dem Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar. Außerdem öffnet sie eine Schachtel Pralinen, in der eine Pistole versteckt ist. Inselabschnitt (Oktober/November 2004) LOST-Logo zu Miles, der am Bach eine Flasche mit Wasser füllt und zu den anderen bringt. Juliet kümmert sich um die bewusstlose Charlotte, Daniel kniet daneben. JULIET: Charlotte? Charlotte? SAWYER: Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit ihr? Sie ist seit zehn Minuten weg. JULIET: Hör auf zu Schreien, James. gibt Daniel die Flasche. MILES: Hey, man. FARADAY: Danke. JULIET: Wenn es etwas gibt, dass Du mir sagen willst, Daniel, wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt. FARADAY: Ich weiß nicht so genau, was Du meinst. SAWYER: Sie fragt, ob Du weißt, warum deine Freundin einen Anfall hatte. JULIET: Lass uns etwas Platz, ja? SAWYER: Ihr geht es so, weil der Himmel immer wieder leuchtet. Er wusste, dass das passieren würde und hat nichts davon erwähnt. JULIET: James... geh weg. seufzt und geht widerwillig zu John. JULIET: Wusstest Du, dass das passieren würde? FARADAY: Ich hab gedacht... ich hab gedacht, es könnte sein. Ich glaube, dass es neurologisch ist. Unsere Gehirne haben eine innere Uhr, einen Sinn für Zeit. Die Verschiebungen... werfen die Uhr aus der Bahn. Es ist wie wirklich übles Jet Lag. JULIET: Wirklich übles Jet Lag verursacht keine Blutungen, Daniel. Willst Du mir sagen, warum das nicht auch mit dem Rest von uns passiert? FARADAY: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber dem Herrn sei Dank, dass es das nicht tut. Auf dem Festland zu Kate in einem Büro in einem Wolkenkratzer. Dan Norten betritt den Raum. NORTON: Danke, dass Sie gewartet haben. Hat mein Assistent Ihnen etwas zu Trinken angeboten? KATE: Ähm, ja. Mir geht es gut, danke. NORTON: Gut. Bitte, Ms. Austen, setzen Sie sich. Also... was kann ich für Sie tun? KATE: Äh... (seufzt) Mr. Norton, als Sie mich zuhause besucht haben und Blutproben von mir und meinem Sohn wollten, habe ich gefragt, wer ihr Klient ist... NORTON: Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich Ihnen das nicht sagen kann. KATE: Yeah. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen einen Deal anzubieten. Ich werde Ihnen die Blutproben geben, aber zuerst will ich mit ihrem Klienten reden. Wenn man bedenkt, was Sie verlangen, ist das wohl mehr als berechtigt. NORTON: Nun, ich, äh, sehe meinen Klienten heute noch und ich werde ihr Angebot sicherlich übermitteln. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wie die Antwort ausfallen wird--nein. Und der Grund dafür ist natürlich, dass Sie nicht in der Position sind, um irgendeine Art von Deal zu veranlassen und wir beide wissen das. Ich habe eine unterzeichnete Gerichtsanordnung, die Sie dazu veranlasst, uns bestätigen zu lassen, dass Sie die Mutter des Kinds sind. Ich könnte heute den Sheriff vorbeischicken und Sie dazu zwingen, aber mein Klient besteht darauf, dass wir... den Austausch diskret durchführen. KATE: Was meinen Sie mit „Austausch“? NORTON: Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. KATE: Nein, Ich... Mr. Norton, ich will einfach nur wissen, wer mir das antut. NORTON: Sie tun es sich selbst an. Es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass Sie sich vorbereiten, Ms. Austen. Sie werden den Jungen verlieren. Inselabschnitt (Oktober/November 2004) zu Locke und Sawyer, die sich unterhalten, während Juliet und Daniel sich weiterhin um Charlotte kümmern. LOCKE: Wir müssen zurück zur Orchidee. SAWYER: Entschuldige? LOCKE: Die Orchidee. Dort hat all das angefangen. Möglicherweise wird es dort auch aufhören. SAWYER: Das Gewächshaus ist ziemlich weit weg. LOCKE: Du hast gesagt, dass ihr ein Zodiac-Schlauchboot hinten am Strand habt. Wir könnten das nehmen und um das Horn der Insel herumfahren und dadurch halb so lange brauchen. SAWYER: Und lass mich raten. Du weißt genau, was zu tun ist, wenn wir da sind. LOCKE: Nein, überhaupt nicht genau, aber ich weiß, dass Ben es benutzt hat, um die Insel zu verlassen. Und wenn ich das gleiche tun kann, glaube ich, dass ich uns retten kann. SAWYER: Und wie willst Du das anstellen? LOCKE: All das passiert, weil sie die Insel verlassen haben. Ich denke, es wird aufhören, wenn ich sie zurückbringen kann. SAWYER: Wen zurückbringen? LOCKE: Jack, Sun, Sayid, Hugo, Kate. SAWYER: Das Schiff ist in die Luft geflogen und der Helikopter war vermutlich darauf. LOCKE: Sie sind nicht tot, James. SAWYER: Sagt wer? LOCKE: Das spielt keine Rolle. Es kommt darauf an, dass sie zurückkommen müssen. Ich muss sie dazu bringen, zurückzukehren... auch, wenn es mein Tod sein wird. Willst Du nicht, dass sie zurückkommen? Dass sie zurückkommt? SAWYER: Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich will. MILES: Hey! Sie kommt wieder zu sich. FARADAY (zu Charlotte): Geht es dir gut? CHARLOTTE: Wer sind Sie? FARADAY: Ich bin's. Daniel. CHARLOTTE: Daniel. (stöhnt) Oh, mein Kopf. Was ist passiert? FARADAY: Es gab eine weitere Verschiebung. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Wie fühlst Du dich? CHARLOTTE: Ein bisschen benommen, aber... es geht mir gut. FARADAY: Gut. MILES (sarkastisch): Hurra. Alles ist wieder normal. Und was jetzt? SAWYER: Ich sage dir, „was jetzt“. Wir gehen zur Orchidee. Auf dem Festland zu Jack und Sayid Krankenhaus. Jack untersucht Sayid. FRAUENSTIMME (über Sprechanlage): Ein Onkologe auf die Intensivstation. JACK: Der Pupillenreflex ist fast wieder normal. SAYID: Gut. Jetzt nimm diese Infusion aus meinem Arm und lass uns gehen. JACK: Sayid, Du warst 42 Stunden bewusstlos. Du hattest die etwa dreifache Menge eines Betäubungsmittel in der Blutbahn, die dazu nötig ist, ein Pferd zu betäuben. SAYID: Wenn Du diesen Mann zu Hurley nach Hause geschickt hast, müssen wir sofort gehen. JACK: Du musst dich entspannen. Ben wird Hurley nicht verletzen. Ben ist auf unserer Seite. SAYID: Die einzige Seite, auf der er ist, ist seine eigene. Frau betritt den Raum. DR. ARIZA: Dr. Shephard? Ich bin Dr. Ariza, Vorsitzende für Klinische Dienste. Auf ein Wort bitte. JACK: Ich bin sofort wieder da. und Dr. Ariza verlassen den Raum. DR. ARIZA: Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier machen? JACK: Ich habe einen Patienten behandelt. Es tut mir leid. Es war ein Notfall. Ich weiß, dass-- DR. ARIZA: Sie wurden wegen Missbrauch von Medikamten suspendiert. Ob es ein Notfall war oder nicht, Dr. Shephard, Sie haben hier nichts verloren. JACK: Ich verstehe das und ich werde die vollständige Verantwortung für meine Handlungen übernehmen. DR. ARIZA: Nein, Herr Doktor. Das Krankenhaus übernimmt die vollständige Verantwortung für ihre Handlungen, weshalb sie uns direkt betreffen. Handy klingelt. JACK: Entschuldigen Sie. Hallo? HURLEY: Jack? Ich bins. JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: Hey, ist Sayid bei dir? Hat mein Dad ihn vorbeigebracht? JACK: Ja. Hat er. Hurley, wo bist-- HURLEY: Ist er ok? JACK: Es geht ihm gut. HURLEY: Großartig. JACK: Hurley, wo bist Du? HURLEY: Alter, ich bin komplett cool. Ich bin im County-Knast von L.A. Oh und sag Sayid, dass ich genau das getan habe, was er gesagt hat. Ich bin komplett sicher. Ben wird mich jetzt nie erwischen. JACK: Wovon redest Du, Hurley? Warte! Warte-- legt auf und Jack steckt sein Handy wieder ein und seufzt. Kurz darauf kommt Ben durch eine Tür. BEN: Gut. Du bist hier. Wie geht's Sayid? zu Sayid, der immer noch im Zimmer liegt. Ein Mann in Pflegeruniform kommt herein. MANN: Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Sir? Ich hab hier ihre Medikamente. SAYID: Tut mir leid, ich glaube, Sie sind im falschen Zimmer. MANN: Nope. Zimmer 133, richtig? Hab die Unterlagen gleich hier. Aber keine Sorge. Ich muss ihnen keine Spritze geben. Das kommt direkt in die Infusion. der Mann spricht, wendet er Sayid den Rücken zu. Dann dreht er sich plötzlich um und schießt zwei Betäubungspfeile in Sayids Richtung, die jedoch nur das leere Bett treffen. Sayid attackiert den überraschten Mann von der Seite und kann ihn überwältigen und mit einer Schlinge würgen. SAYID: Wer sind Sie? Für wen arbeiten Sie? Mann versucht sich zu wehren, Sayid zieht seinen Griff enger. SAYID: Ok, rede, rede. MANN: Die Adresse--ist in meiner Tasche. stößt ihn weg, greift sich die Pistole des Manns und schießt ihm zwei Pfeile in die Brust. Der Mann wird ohnmächtig und Sayid durchsucht die Taschen. Ben und Jack betreten den Raum. BEN: Hallo, Sayid. JACK: Was ist passiert? SAYID: Kennen wir jemanden, der in Panorama Crest 42 wohnt? JACK: Das ist Kates Adresse. verlässt das Krankenhaus und ruft Kate an. Diese sitzt in ihrem Wagen und wartet scheinbar auf etwas. KATE: Hallo? JACK: Kate? Hier ist Jack. Geht es dir gut? KATE: Yeah. Mir geht's gut. JACK: Wo bist Du jetzt gerade? Bist Du zuhause? KATE: Äh... was? JACK: Hör zu, ich werde es dir erklären, sobald wir draussen sind, aber Du musst Aaron-- KATE: Sieh mal, ich bin nicht zuhause, ok? Ich bin... Aaron ist in einem Hotel bei Sun. JACK: Sun? Sun ist in L.A.? KATE: Yeah, sie ist geschäftlich hier. beobachtet ein Auto, das losfährt. KATE: Hör mal, Jack, das ist wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt. Ich bereue es, dass ich überhaupt drangegangen bin. Ich... JACK: Kate, leg jetzt nicht auf. Bitte hör zu. Hör zu, äh... wirst Du mir sagen, wo Du bist? Ich muss dich sehen. Kate, bitte. KATE: Ich bin in der Stadt. Wilshire und Olive. JACK: Okay. Alles klar. Ich bin auf dem Weg. und Sayid kommen zu Jack. JACK: Sie ist nicht zuhause, aber ich werde sofort zu ihr fahren. BEN: Gut. Ich werde mich um Hugo kümmern. SAYID: Tut mir leid, Ben. Ich werde dich nicht in seine Nähe lassen. BEN: Deine Freunde sind in Gefahr. Lass sie uns in Sicherheit bringen und diese Angelegenheit auf später verschieben. nimmt Ben den Schlüssel weg. SAYID: Ich fahre. BEN (zu Jack): Wenn Du Kate hast treffen wir uns am Long Beach Marina, Steg 23. Und Jack... Beeil dich. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. steigt in sein Auto und fährt los. Inselabschnitt (Oktober/November 2004) zu Locke, Sawyer, Juliet, Charlotte, Daniel und Miles, die nachts durch den Dschungel wandern. SAWYER: Hey, Locke? Was wirst Du ihr sagen? LOCKE: Bitte? SAWYER: Kate. Was wirst Du ihr sagen, um sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen? LOCKE: Das hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt. SAWYER: Naja, lass mich dir was sagen. Sie hatte es ziemlich eilig, in diesen Helikopter zu springen und verdammt nochmal hier wegzukommen. bemerkt etwas und bleibt stehen. Die Gruppe beobachtet eine Lichtsäule, die senkrecht in den Himmel strahlt. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel ist das? LOCKE: Was immer es ist, wir sollten dem besser fernbleiben. geht weiter. SAWYER: Zum Strand geht's da lang. Willst Du jetzt doch die Strecke mit Aussicht nehmen? FARADAY: John... weißt Du, wann wir sind? LOCKE: Wir müssen weitergehen. FARADAY (zu Charlotte): Hey. Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen? CHARLOTTE: Sind besser. Nichts lenkt einen so gut davon ab, wie wunde Füße, was? FARADAY: (lacht) Naja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn wir erstmal am Strand sind, werden wir das Schlauchboot nehmen, um zur anderen Seite der Insel zu fahren und Du kannst dich ausruhen. CHARLOTTE: Du bist süß, aber Du musst mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Mir geht's gut. bemerkt, dass er leichtes Nasenbluten hat. JULIET: Alles klar? MILES: Na klar. Schrei einer Frau ertönt und die Gruppe bleibt stehen. SAWYER: Shh! MILES: Was jetzt? Schreie ertönen. SAWYER (flüstert): Keine Bewegung. LOCKE: (flüstert) James! SAWYER: Ich schaff das schon. lädt sein Gewehr und geht auf die Schreie zu. FRAUENSTIMME: Es weiß sicher, dass ich es weggeben wollte. Babys wissen sowas immer. beobachtet Kate, die Claire dabei hilft, Aaron auf die Welt zu bringen. KATE: Willst du das Baby jetzt? Hm? Es soll ihm doch gut gehen und du willst für es sorgen. Okay. Dann weiß das Baby das auch. Claire, du bist nicht allein. Wir alle werden dir helfen. Das Baby ist willkommen. Du musst jetzt einfach pressen, okay? Okay? Okay. Ich zähl bis drei. Fertig? Eins.. zwei.. drei, pressen! Gut so, weiter. Und pressen! Okay! Es kommt! Pressen! Pressen! Pressen! Pressen! Pressen! Pressen! Pressen! kommt zur Welt und schreit. Kurz darauf ertönt ein Summen und der Himmel leuchtet wieder auf. Inselabschnitt (Unbekannte Zeit nach 2004) steht alleine im Dschungel. Es ist Tag und Kate, Claire und Aaron sind weg. Locke kommt herbeigelaufen. LOCKE: James? Was ist passiert? Hast Du hier irgendwas gesehen, James? SAWYER: Egal. Es ist jetzt weg. Auf dem Festland zu Jack, der aus seinem Auto aussteigt und zu dem von Kate geht. KATE: Du hast dich rasiert. JACK: Yeah. Ich brauchte eine Veränderung. KATE: Sieh mal Jack, äh... ich weiß nicht, warum Du angerufen hast, aber ich kann mich jetzt gerade nicht damit befassen. JACK: Was ist los? KATE: Nichts. Nur... kannst Du bitte einfach gehen? JACK: Warum sagst Du es mir nicht einfach? KATE: Jack, bitte, geh einfach. JACK: Kate, bitte sag es mir. KATE: Jemand will Aaron. JACK: Was? KATE: In dem Gebäude ist ein Anwalt. Seine Klienten--sie wissen, dass wir lügen. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht seine Mutter bin und sie werden ihn wegnehmen. JACK: Wer wird ihn wegnehmen? beobachtet Dan Norton, der mit seinem Auto wegfährt. JACK: Was--was hast Du vor? KATE: Sieh mal, ich muss los, ok? Steig ein oder bleib hier. steigt in Kates Auto und sie fährt los. Inselabschnitt (Unbekannte Zeit nach 2004) LOCKE: Hey. Willst Du mir jetzt sagen, was Du da vorhin gesehen hast? SAWYER: Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Da war nichts. LOCKE: Wir wissen beide, wann wir vor der Verschiebung waren, James. Also wen hast Du gesehen? Charlie? Shannon? Dich selbst? SAWYER: Und woher kommt es, dass Du weißt, wo wir waren, Johnny-Boy? Das Licht im Himme--es kam aus der Luke, nicht wahr? LOCKE: Die Nacht in der Boone gestorben ist... Ich bin zur Luke gegangen und hab so fest darauf geschlagen, wie ich konnte. Ich war... verwirrt... verängstigt. Habe wie ein Idiot geredet und gefragt, warum mir das alles passiert. SAWYER: Hast Du eine Antwort bekommen? LOCKE: Das Licht ist angegangen und hat in den Himmel gestrahlt. Damals dachte ich, es würde etwas bedeuten. SAWYER: Hat es das? LOCKE: Nein. Es war nur ein Licht. SAWYER: Und warum hast Du uns davon weggeführt? Willst Du nicht dorthin zurück? LOCKE: Warum sollte ich das wollen? SAWYER: Um dir selbst zu sagen, andere Entscheidungen zu treffen, um dich vor einer Welt voll Schmerzen zu bewahren. LOCKE: Nein, ich brauchte die Schmerzen, um an den Punkt zu gelangen, an dem ich jetzt bin. MILES (leise zu Daniel): Hey. Ich hatte gerade Nasenbluten. FARADAY: Was? Wann? MILES: Lass uns die anderen nicht verunsichern, ok? Sag mir einfach... warum--warum sie? Warum ich? FARADAY: Ich weiß es nicht. Äh, ich denke, es könnte etwas mit der Dauer der Aussetzung zu tun haben. Weißt Du, die Zeit, die ihr auf der Insel verbracht habt. MILES: Macht keinen Sinn. Diese Yahoos waren seit Monaten hier. Ich war bis vor zwei Wochen noch nie hier. FARADAY: Bist Du sicher? Gruppe erreicht den Strand, das Strandlager ist wieder da. SAWYER: Hallo?! JULIET: Das Lager ist wieder da. SAWYER: Endlich. Will irgendwer ein DHARMA-Bier? Hallo? Irgendjemand hier? Rose? Bernard? LOCKE: Ich frage mich, wann das hier passiert ist. findet nur leere Bierdosen. Locke hebt etwas auf. SAWYER: Verdammte Scheisse! JULIET (zu Locke): Was ist das? LOCKE: Vincents Leine. SAWYER: Yeah? Naja und wo ist der Rest vom Hund? Wo ist der Rest unserer Leute? FARADAY: Das Schlauchboot ist auch weg. CHARLOTTE (zu Sawyer): Vielleicht haben deine Leute das Boot genommen. SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel hätten sie das tun sollen? entdeckt Kanus, die hinter einem Zelt nicht zu sehen waren. MILES: Um vor denjenigen zu fliehen, die damit gekommen sind. CHARLOTTE: Wo kommen die her? FARADAY: Das ist eine gute Frage. Sie sind ziemlich alt. nimmt eine PET-Flasche aus einem der Kanus. MILES: Nicht allzu alt. SAWYER: Lass mal sehen. „Adsch-u-rah“? JULIET: Ajira. Es ist eine Fluglinie. Sie stammt aus Indien, aber sie fliegen überallhin. SAWYER: Großartig. Vielleicht fliegen sie heute von ihr aus nach Vegas. Wer kam damit? Andere Andere? JULIET: Frag mich nicht. FARADAY: Ich frage mich vielmehr, wann sie hierher zurückkommen. LOCKE: Lasst uns nicht warten, um es herauszufinden. zu den Überlebenden, die mit dem Kanu die Insel umrunden. MILES: Der Plan hörte sich verdammt nochmal viel besser an, als es hieß, dass wir mit einem Motorboot fahren. (Ruft zu Locke) Wie weit ist der Ort noch weg? LOCKE: Hinter diesem Punkt. Nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden noch. MILES (sarkastisch): Oh, Freude. JULIET (zu Sawyer): Alles in Ordnung. SAWYER: Ich hab Kate gesehen. JULIET: Was? SAWYER: Letzte Nacht, im Dschungel. Vor der letzten Verschiebung. Sie hat Claires Baby auf die Welt gebracht. JULIET: Aber das ist zwei Monate her. SAWYER: Zeitreisen sind Arschlöcher. Schuss ertönt. CHARLOTTE: Runter! Schüsse werden auf die Gruppe abgegeben. SAWYER: Paddelt! dreht sich um und sieht ein Kanu, dass sie verfolgt. MILES: Ich glaube, die wollen ihr Boot wiederhaben. LOCKE: Bewegung! MILES (zu Juliet): Sind das deine Leute?! JULIET: Nein! Eure?! SAWYER: Haltet die Klappe und paddelt weiter! Helft mir! Helft mir! duckt sich, damit Juliet zurückschießen kann. Ein Schuss trifft Sawyers Paddel. SAWYER: Paddelt schneller! Sie kommen näher! Summen ertönt und der Himmel beginnt zu leuchten. SAWYER: Danke, Herr! Inselabschnitt (1988) ist Nacht und das Kanu befindet sich mitten in einem heftigen Sturm. SAWYER: Ich nehm das zurück! LOCKE: Allemann paddeln! Zur Küste! Auf dem Festland zu Jack und Kate, die auf dem Parkplatz eines Hotels stehen und Dan Norton beobachten. JACK: Kate, nur weil der Typ gesagt hat, dass er seinen Klienten treffen wird, bedeutet das nicht, dass der auch hier in L.A. ist. Er könnte das auch einfach nur gesagt haben, um--um dich abzulenken. KATE: Oder sie sind gerade jetzt in diesem Hotel. JACK: Okay. Und wenn? Was, wenn die Person, die Aaron holen will, gerade jetzt in diesem Hotel ist? Was dann? Komm schon. Komm mit mir. Wir werden--wir werden Aaron holen und uns zusammensetzen und etwas ausarbeiten. KATE: In Ordnung. beiden beobachten, wie Norton an einer Tür mit einer blonden Frau redet und ihr einen Umschlag gibt. Sie erkennen, dass es sich um Carole Littleton handelt. KATE: Oh mein Gott. JACK: Das ist Claires Mutter. Jack und Kate beobachten, wie Norton wegfährt. Es regnet heftig und Kate will losfahren, aber Jack hält sie davon ab. JACK: Warte. KATE: Worauf soll ich noch warten, Jack? JACK: Warte. Ich... lass uns einfach eine Minute darüber nachdenken. KATE: Sie weiß es. JACK: Vielleicht weiß sie es nicht. KATE: Nein, aber sie weiß von Aaron, und das ist alles, was zählt! JACK: (seufzt) Lass mich mit ihr reden. KATE: Was? JACK: Wenn ich ihr einfach erklären kann, warum wir es getan haben--vielleicht kann ich sie dazu bringen, zu verstehen, warum... sie wird mir zuhören. Ich kann das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich kann es in Ordnung bringen. Aaron gehört auch zu meiner Familie. zu Jack, der an Caroles Tür klopft. Sie macht auf. CAROLE: Dr. Shephard? JACK: Hallo, Ms. Littleton. Ähm... darf ich hereinkommen? CAROLE: Natürlich. schließt die Tür. CAROLE: Sie sehen mitgenommen aus. JACK: Nein, nein. Nein, mir geht's gut. CAROLE: Gott, ich habe Sie seit der Beerdigung ihres Vaters nicht gesehen. Woher wissen Sie überhaupt, dass ich hier bin? JACK: Ähm... Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind, Ms. Littleton, weil ich ihrem Anwalt gefolgt bin. CAROLE: Warum sollten Sie das tun? JACK: Ich--ich hab es getan, weil, ähm... ich kann verstehen, dass sie glauben, dass sie das tun müssen. Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass alles, was Kate und ich getan haben--es war für Aaron. CAROLE: Wer ist... Aaron? Ich--ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. JACK: Ms. Littleton, ähm... was machen Sie hier in Los Angeles? Jack läuft zu Kates Auto und steigt ein. JACK: Lass uns gehen. Fahr. Dann ruf Sun an und sag ihr, dass sie Aaron nach Long Beach Marina bringen soll. Wir werden Sie da treffen. KATE: Was--w-wovon sprichst Du? Was ist passiert? JACK: Kate, wir müssen jetzt los. KATE: Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, wenn Du mir nicht sagst, was gerade passiert ist! JACK: Sie weiß überhaupt nichts. KATE: Was? JACK: Sie weiß nichts. Sie glaubt immer noch, dass Claire tot ist. Sie weiß nicht einmal, dass Aaron existiert. KATE: Aber der Anwalt-- JACK: Sie hat Oceanic verklagt und ist hier, um ihre Abfindung entgegen zu nehmen. KATE: Wie, und es ist nur ein Zufall, dass ihr Anwalt die selbe Person ist, die meinen Sohn wegnehmen will? JACK: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wer auch immer Aaron nehmen will... sie ist es nicht. KATE: Wer ist es dann? zu Ben und Sayid, die in dem Van herumfahren. BEN: Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Warum hast Du es selbst auf dich genomme, Hugo zu retten? SAYID: Ich musste sichergehen, dass Hurley in Sicherheit ist. BEN: Du kannst hier abbiegen. beiden halten in einem Parkhaus. Kurz darauf hält ein Auto neben ihnen. Dan Norton steigt aus und kommt zum Van. NORTON: Mr. Linus. BEN: Mr. Norton. NORTON: Ich hab es mir angesehen und sie haben absolut nichts Handfestes gegen Reyes. Der Gerichtsmediziner sagt, dass der Mann, der vor Santa Rosa gefunden wurde, getötet wurde, bevor Reyes geflohen ist. BEN: Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten. NORTON: Wir haben morgen früh eine Voranhörung. Der Richter wird es nicht darüber hinauskommen lassen und Reyes wird ein freier Mann sein. BEN: Danke, Dan. NORTON: Jederzeit. steigt wieder in sein Auto und fährt davon. SAYID: Wer war das? BEN: Das war mein Anwalt. Inselabschnitt (1988) zu den Überlebenden, die in der Nacht den Strand erreicht haben. LOCKE: Aah! Ok! MILES: Erinnert mich daran, sowas nie wieder zu tun. FARADAY: Wo sind wir? LOCKE: Schwer zu sagen, bevor es hell wird. JULIET (zu Sawyer): Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit, unsere Konversation zu beenden. SAWYER: Welche Konversation war das? JULIET: Die bevor auf uns geschossen wurde, als Du mir erzählen wolltest, wie es sich angefühlt hat, Kate wiederzusehen. SAWYER: Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendwas zu erzählen. JULIET: Warum erzählst Du es mir nicht jetzt? SAWYER: Ich war nah genug, um sie berühren zu können. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich... einfach aufstehen und mit ihr reden können. JULIET: Warum hast Du's nicht? SAWYER: Was getan wurde, wurde getan. bemerkt, dass Juliet Nasenbluten hat. SAWYER: Juliet? JULIET: Was ist? CHARLOTTE (zu den anderen): Oi! Kommt her und seht euch das an. stehen auf und folgen ihr zu einem Haufen von Wrackteilen. CHARLOTTE: Wrackteile. Sieht aus, als wäre es erst vor kurzem passiert. tritt gegen ein Stück und entdeckt einen französischen Schriftzug darauf. LOCKE: Spricht jemand von euch Französisch? zu einer Rettungsinsel, die im Sturm auf dem Ozean treibt. Mehrere Personen befinden sich darin, die sich auf Französisch unterhalten. FRANZOSE1: Mais je t'ai dit, on aurait dû jamais suivre ces maudits chiffres! (Ich hab es dir gesagt! Wir hätten niemals diesen verdammten Zahlen folgen sollen!) FRANZOSE2: Mais c'est pas ma faute, Robert. Brennan devait tenir le sonar! (Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Robert. Brennan war für das Sonar verantwortlich!) BRENNAN: Mais je le faisais, Montand! Je vous l'ai déja dit, les instruments ont mal fonctionné! (Ich habe aufgepasst, Montand! Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass die Instrumente nicht funktioniert haben!) FRANZÖSIN: Un homme à la mer! (Mann über Bord!) Mann treibt auf einem Brett im Ozean. Die Franzosen sprechen wild durcheinander, es ist kaum zu verstehen, wer was sagt. Quoi? (Was?) Mais je pensais qu'on était tous là! (Ich dachte, wir wären alle hier!) On est tous là ! Il est pas des nôtres. Alors qui est-ce? (Wir SIND alle hier! Er ist keiner von uns! Also, wer ist es?) Pagaie! Pagayez! Allez (Paddelt! Paddelt! Komm schon!) Pointez la lampe de poche sur lui! (Richte das Licht auf ihn!) Il faut tenir la lampe torche. (Wir müssen die Lampe halten.) Brennan, aidez à pagayer. (Brennan, hilf beim Paddeln.) Allez dépêchez-vous! Nous dérivons avec le courant. (Kommt schon! Beeilt euch! Wir bewegen uns mit der Strömung.) Non, y'a que lui ! Pas de bateau, rien! (Nein.. Da ist nur er! Kein Boot! Nichts!) Les vagues vont nous amener jusque sur la côte. (Die Wellen bringen uns zur Küste.) Le vent ( ??) par ici. (Der Wind ( ??) hierher.) Oh nom de dieu Brennan! Ta gueule! (Herrgott, Brennant! Halt die Klappe!) Rettungsinsel erreicht den Mann und die Franzosen heben ihn an Bord. Allez, tirez-le dans le radeau! (Kommt schon, bringt ihn ins Boot!) Aide moi. (Helft mir.) Il est lourd! (Er ist schwer!) Tiens, il respire encore. (Er atmet noch.) Mann aus dem Meer ist zu sehen, es ist Jin. Auf dem Festland zu Jack und Kate, die den Hafen erreichen. KATE: Jack, warum hast Du mich heute angerufen? JACK: Ich hab es dir gesagt. Ich war... ich war besorgt. KATE: Aber warum? Warum warst Du besorgt? Warum heute? Ich gibt ihr den Zettel mit ihrer Adresse, den Sayid bei dem Angreifer gefunden hat. KATE: Ich... JACK: Kurz bevor ich dich angerufen habe, wurde Sayid angegriffen. Und der Kerl, der das getan hat... deine Adresse war in seiner Tasche. KATE: Sayid? Was macht er hier? JACK: Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Es ist wichtig, dass wir dich und Aaron in Sicherheit bringen. KATE: Vor wem? Auto nähert sich und hält an. Ben und Sayid steigen aus. Jack und Kate verlassen ebenfalls ihr Auto. BEN: Hallo, Kate. JACK: Es ist ok. Er gehört zu mir. KATE: Er gehört zu dir? JACK: Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu verstehen sein wird, aber er ist hier, um uns zu helfen. Um all denen zu helfen, die wir zurückgelassen haben. Wir alle müssen wieder zusammen sein. KATE: Er ist es. JACK: Was? KATE: Er ist es. Er ist derjenige, der versucht, Aaron zu holen. JACK: Nein. Nein. Du--du verstehst nicht. BEN: Nein, Jack. Sie hat recht. Ich war es. Tut mir leid. KATE: Was zum Teufel glaubst Du, wer Du bist? Warum bleibst Du nicht einfach weg?! Warum lässt Du mich und meinen Sohn nicht in Ruhe?! BEN: Weil er nicht dein Sohn ist, Kate. zu Sun, die das Geschehen aus ihrem Auto heraus beobachtet. Sie wirft einen Blick auf Aaron, der auf der Rückbank schläft. Dann nimmt sie die Pistole aus ihrer Tasche und steigt aus. Inselabschnitt (1988) zu den Franzosen, die den Strand nach Sonnenaufgang erreicht haben. Einer von ihnen hält ein Funkgerät. COMPUTERSTIMME: 4... 8... MONTAND: Robert... Regarde, le signal vient de l’ile. (Robert, sieh mal, das Signal kommt von der Insel.) ROBERT: Tu peux déterminer la source? (Kannst Du die Quelle bestimmen?) COMPUTERSTIMME: 15... 16... MONTAND: Bien sûr que oui. Regarde. (Sicherlich. Sieh mal!) ROBERT: Tu crois qu'l'île est habitée? (Glaubst Du, er ist ein Bewohner der Insel?) kommt zu sich und die Französin spricht ihn an. FRANZÖSIN: Ça va? Comment tu te sens? (Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst Du dich?) JIN: Nicht verstehen. FRANZÖSIN: Sprichst Du Deutsch? JIN: Bisschen. FRANZÖSIN: Bist Du ok? '''JIN: Ja. FRANZÖSIN: Wie bist Du hierher gekommen? JIN: Boot. ROBERT: Qui est-ce? (Wer ist er?) MONTAND: On s’en fout qui c'est. Qu’est ce qu’il fait ici? (Es ist mir egal, wer er ist. Was macht er hier?) '''FRANZÖSIN': Il dit qu’il est venu en bateau. (Er sagt, dass er mit einem Boot hierhergekommen ist.) ROBERT: Was für ein Boot? JIN: Es ist weg. Gesunken. FRANZÖSIN: Es muss von dem gleichen Sturm wie wir erwischt worden sein. MONTAND: Wer bist Du? Wie lange warst Du im Wasser? JIN: Ich weiß nicht. MONTAND: Wieso weißt Du nicht, wie Du draussen aufs Meer gekommen bist, hm? FRANZÖSIN: Montand! Laisse-le, il est en état de choc. On a de l’eau à lui donner? (Montand! Lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist erschöpft. Haben wir Wasser für ihn?) ROBERT: Ouais. Tiens. (Yeah. Hier.) FRANZÖSIN: Merci, Robert. (Danke, Robert.) trinkt etwas von dem Wasser. JIN: Danke. FRANZÖSIN: Wie ist dein Name? JIN: Kwon Jin-Soo. Jin. FRANZÖSIN: Hallo, Jin. Ich bin Danielle. Danielle Rousseau. en:The Little Prince transcript Kategorie:Transcripte